The forgotten Promise
by DemonsCryBlood
Summary: When Lee finds that his past  and first  Lover is really one of the principals at his new collage his life being a new path- one with many tears, smiles...pain, and laughter.    This is YAOI don't like don't read    Couple: GaaraxLee
1. Chapter 1

The forgotten Promise

Part 1

was in high school when I fell in love for the very first time. I barely remember the way he looked, all I remember were his cold blue eyes, looking at me the day he said goodbye. He promised he'd come back for me… that was 4 years ago. He kept saying he loved me, yet here I am, my first day of collage. I know he's not coming back. But I haven't fallen in love with anyone since then. My name, is Rock Lee, and here is my story.

I stepped onto the doors of the massive building, called Koran schools. This is where the students that had either special skills, or great academic promise go. I was the only one from my school who made it in, because of my track talent. Did I neglect to mention I'm a national champion in distance, 400 meter, long jump, and hurtles? Because I am. I wouldn't even be here if mom didn't become sick. All I wanted was a simple life, going to a small collage, getting a quiet job, but life is just not fair. Or maybe, god is just hates me. So now I'm here, because one way or another, my mom is getting that medicine, and I refuse to let her die, not now, not until I find that bastard. Excuse my language, but on the topic of betraying lovers, my dad left me and my mom to fend for ourselves when I was only 2, but that's another story. Well let's hope I don't get crushed by my very own classmates today.

"This is our new student." The teacher announced to the less than thrilled students. Those who weren't reading or studying were talking amongst themselves. "He comes from Riverside High school." As soon as he said the school's name the class suddenly became very intrigued. Not one eye wasn't on me, can you say awkward?

"There must be a mistake." A boy with light purple eyes declared, "This isn't community college."

"Neji…" The teacher said calmly, "Please be gentler with what you say."

"Unless you slept with the principal, there is no way you could have made it in this school." The boy pressed, flipping his long hair, "Am I right? You're just another one of the ho's that are going to be kicked out within a week?"

Am I the only one thinking this guys is attacking my ethnics? "I don't even know you and you're already accusing me of things." I sighed, "Look, I don't need your, or anyone else's approval to be here. Oh, and by the way, you're Neji Hyuga, the so called 'protégée', correct? Shouldn't someone so smart be able to infer that I'm not your average student? I mean, come on, do I look like the kinda' boy that would be a whore, because personally, I don't strike myself as the whorish-type." The room suddenly became silent, guessing from the quiet whispers that filled the room; People usually don't stand up to this guy.

"Oh really, then why are you here? You don't look all that smart to me." He pressed. I wasn't sure if it was his tone or just that annoying know-it-all smile plastered on his face that made me really want to sock this guy in the face, this was turning out to be a really screwed up day.

"My academic skills are 2 grades higher than the average 18 year old," I said, trying to ignore the giggles that filled the room, "But that's not the reason I'm here."

"Then what Is the reason?" He laughed, that stupid smile still showing on his girly face, "What's your name anyways?"

"My name, Is Rock Lee and I'm here because…" I got interrupted by another man finishing my sentence.

"He's here because of his Academic, Track, and Leader skills. Oh, he's also not all that bad at common sense, you could learn from him, Neji-kun."

I didn't know what hit me first, that cold, familiar voice, or those long arms draping around my shoulders, "It's been a long time, Lee."

I refused to see if my fears were reality as I walked to my seat. This can't be happening, not to me, not now.

"Oh! Kazekage!" The teacher exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Yep, just came to see my new student." The man answered, walking over to my seat.

"We use to go to high school together, me and Lee. Just came to see him." He laughed, grasping my chin and turning my head towards.

His striking blood-red locks catching the light, those unforgettable neon blue eyes surrounded by black eyeliner still mesmerized me. Even after all these years his beautiful body was still teasing me, as he smiled with those blindingly white teeth. "See you later." He said, releasing my chin. And just like that I was hooked. I was in love with the same bastard who left me 4 years ago… and I didn't care at all.

_Loving you was my downfall, if only I didn't come to this school, I wouldn't be here now, if only… you didn't taint my heart to only yearn for you. _


	2. Chapter 2

The forgotten promise  
>Part 2.<p>

I stalked through the hallways, admiring the large hallway leading to the outdoor path. The windows were rimmed with a gold drapes, pulled back to let light into the room. The hardwood flooring was a light brown with blotches of darker wood in different places. Even the plain, white walls were filled with paintings and trophy cabinets, also gold. On the ceiling 3 diamond chandeliers hung in the middle, leading to two big red oak doors. 'this school is too unreal, it almost seems like they care more about the way this school looks then the actual academics.'

"I thought the same thing too, when I first came here." I turned his head, facing an elderly man wearing a white and red robe. From the looks of him, he looked around 60, maybe 70. My eyes caught the triangular hat he wore, which read the Japanese symbol 'Hokage' "But I can assure you, these teachers are more than qualified, and more then seventy-five percent of the budget goes to the education part of this school. I looked over the oddly dressed man again, remembering Gaara-kun wore almost the exact same, except his was blue and white.

"Excuse me…sir… but what's with the robe?" I asked quietly. My face flamed as the man laughed.  
><em>'First my classmates, and now old men?'<em>

"You must be new here." The man smiled, looking down at me, "And by the looks of it, you're first day here, wasn't as smooth as you hoped."

"Yeah… I guess…" I mumbled, sill embarrassed as I felt heat creep up to my ears.

"I'm one of the principals of this school, the North wing anyways."

"What do you mean _one_?" I asked boldly

"Well there are 2 principals, each with one wing… there's me, the Hokage, and Gaara-kun, the Kazekage with the south wing."

"Oh I see…" I said quietly, "Well I got to go, thank you."

"My pleasure, run along now."

I burst through the Kazekage' room doors, ignoring the three women yelling at me and attempting to tug me backwards. Gaara's eyes slid looked forward looking at me, as a smile formed on his lips.  
>"What a nice surprise!" Gaara laughed, "Please, let him in, have a seat Lee."<p>

Much to my surprise the hands quickly released my shirt, making me fall forwards, attempting to break my fall with my hands with little success. Before I could lift myself up, two hands grabbed my waist, and hoisted me up into the air.

"Put me down!" I yelled, attempting to squirm out of Gaara's grip.

"I have this, you can leave now." Gaara said, as the three women walked out and closing the door behind them.

"Look at what you did." Gaara sighed, sitting on a couch and laying me on his lap as he looked at my elbow.

"Let me go! It doesn't hurt anyways."

"Oh really?" Gaara mused, pinching the burned skin, "You gave yourself a rug burn, and a bad one at that, now stop squirming. I let Gaara patch up my elbow with a medical kit.

I couldn't let my eyes stray from his red hair. Even as a teenager, I always loved his hair. That natural red color that caught the light at such a beautiful angle, the way it hugged his neck after a workout…

"You always did like my hair, didn't you, Lee chan?" Gaara mused, looking at my embarrassed face.

"Did not!" I said defensively, looking away as the color crept up my cheeks.

"Lier." He said, smiling warmly as he wrapped a bandage around my burn. "I'm guessing you didn't come here to mess your elbow up, correct?" He smile faded a little as he looked at me.

"It's because of you, right?" I said quietly, looking at my feet silently.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara laughed, a bit confused.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, isn't that right? I'm no better then what that Neji kid said, I'm just one of your brainless ho's, AREN'T I?" I yelled, shaking my arm away from Gaara's grip.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Gaara laughed. I let anger rush into my veins as I pulled my fist back, and slamming it forward. I felt myself being slammed against a wall as Gaara grabbed both my arms in one hand. "You really think that ill of me, Lee?" Gaara growled, looking at me with pain-filled eyes, "You think I would do that to you? You think I want you to go through that kind of pain, of being rejected by other students?" I felt the room shake from his erupting voice. "I care about you, I really do Lee, but I also care about my school, and I in no way, plan on harming either of you." I felt my whole body shake in anger and fear.

"Y…you think… you think leaving me there, waiting for you helped _me_?" I screamed, feeling warm tears fall from my cheeks, "You think leaving me, every day, hoping you would come back, wasn't harming me? Because it did, every day, my friends laughed at me for not being over you, and even then I believed in you… every day, I just smiled and told them you'd come back. And guess what, you never did. Instead you came to this stupid school, and you didn't seem to care all that much about me, considering _you_ were fooling around without any guilt!" I felt my hands be released as I collapsed onto the floor, watching tears fall onto my curled-up fists.  
>"Lee…" Gaara said quietly, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head, "Lee, I'm so sorry, so very sorry."<p>

I woke up on a red, silk couch with the quiet sounds of writing filled the room._ 'Was it all a dream?' _I moved my hand to my right elbow; and ran my fingers on the bandage.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Gaara smiled, getting up from his work. "Classes are over, I called you out sick, I have your homework here so you can work on it."

"About what I said before…" I said quietly, "…Sorry."

"There is no reason to be, it's all true, and you have a right to be angry."

"You're a bastard." I growled

"What…?" Gaara was a bit taken back by the mixed emotions  
>You took it." I said again<p>

"Took what?"

"My… my heart…" I felt my cheeks flush, I was making myself look like an idiot, "I'm genna go…"

"I'm not giving it back." Gaara replied, a smirk lay on his face, his bright blue eyes looking into me, "I'm keeping it forever, so I can make you mine." I felt his hands push me back onto the couch as he placed his lips onto mine. I didn't fight back when his tongue passed through my parted lips. Having him so close to me again, I could still smell his cologne, and the fait smell of shampoo he used before, I smelled it all, as he pulled me close. Everything about him, his brain, his body, those lips, that hair…everything… was just so… perfect.

_I should have stopped you, kept you from saying those words. I should have left instead of letting you have me… but I didn't, and so, this story ends, my story ends, and yet, our story, is just beginning._


	3. Chapter 3

The forgotten promise  
>Part 3<p>

Gaara positioned himself over me, leaning deeper into the kiss and slowly unbuttoning my school jacket. I felt his hands move over my almost-shirtless torso before I pushed him off, panting slightly.

"Gaara… you're a teacher… we could get in trouble for this…." I whispered quietly, feeling heat crawl up my cheeks as the red head began to laugh.

"Is that really what you're worried about?" He asked, still laughing

"Of course it is!" I barked back, turning my head to the floor pathetically.

"Okay then…" He smiled, lifting me up, "Then we'll just make sure no one will be able see."

"You can't do that! This school has cameras everywhere!" I countered, attempting to squirm myself out of myself out of his arms.

"You settle down, or I'll have to punish you…" Gaara mused, wrapping his arms around me even tighter than before.

"You can't do that! I'm a studen-" My sentence was interrupted by Gaara steadying me on a wall and undoing my white dress shirt.

"You sure you want to struggle?" Gaara laughed, inching his fingers closer to my chest.

"You c-cant… you can't do this!" I yelled again, squirming. Gaara leaned into my chest, putting his mouth on my nipple and wrapping his tongue around it. "S-t-tope it…!" I cried, shuttering. I watched ad he continued to move his hand to my other nipple, making me moan loudly. "I…I'll be good, Just please, stop it!" I shouted again, gripping Gaara's shirt.

"Good boy." Gaara laughed, lifting me up again and walking out of the room.

Gaara took me out to a small limo with tainted windows.

"Not here!" I shuttered, looking at the car, then at Gaara's face, "I don't want my first to be in a—"  
>Gaara cut me off by putting his finger on my lips<p>

"Hush Lee, trust me, Okay?" He placed me gently on the car's seat and he closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat.

It was only about 5 minutes until he pulled up to a big, white house. Gaara let me step out of the car as He held my hand. A three story and who-knows how long, mansion stood in front of me, it was surrounded by green grass and marble sculptures. Two rows of servants came rushing out the door, half male and half female, and they lined up and bowed simultaneously.  
>"Welcome home Master-sama!" The said in chorus with each other.<p>

"Hello." Gaara said, smiling warmly at the help as he led me through the golden doors and into a small sitting room. "Be back in a minute, stay here, okay?" I nodded my head, watching his blood-red locks disappear around the corner.

"Another one?" A voice whispered, "My god, he's so young, he probably doesn't know Gaara-sama only does one night stands…" I felt my hands curl into fists as the maids kept whispering, "He's so cute too… maybe at best he'll become Gaara-sama's _pet._" I tried to ignore the mixture of giggles that followed that comment. _'Gaara… he wouldn't do that to me… he loves me… right…?' _before I knew it, a tear dropped onto my fist, slowly running down into my pants.

"Lee, why are you crying?" A familiar voice asked, I looked up into his sapphire blue eyes, as his head turned to the two whispering maids. They quickly scampered away once they saw Gaara's eyes on them. "come on." Gaara whispered sweetly, lifting me up once again, as I placed my head on his shoulder.

Gaara placed me on a plush bed full of pillows as he tugged off his shirt and climbing on top of me.

**ATTENTION PLEASE STOP HERE IF YOU WANT TO KEEP BELIVING LEE IS PURE AND INNOCENT, IF NOT, CONTINUE ON TO DE NEXT PART OF THIS CHAPTER **

Gaara positioned his body over mine, and leaning into a kiss. Our tongues fought over dominance inside. I unwillingly broke off the kiss, letting my lungs fill with air before contacting myself to Gaara once again. He slowly pulled off my white button-up shirt and threw it to the ground. He broke our kiss once again, ignoring the sting of saliva that still bound us together, as he kissed my jawbone, making me moan with pleasure.

"Gaara…" I moaned, "Stop teasing me!" I heard Gaara give a quiet laugh as he bit gently on my neck, making me want him even more. Gaara moved to my chest, licking my already swelled nipples, I felt my body lift off the bed as he bit down softly on me. I wanted to scream his name; I wanted to stay like this forever.

Gaara slipped off my pants easily, ignoring the bulge that bumped into his chest. I felt my cheeks flame in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Gaara mused, sliding his pants off as well.  
>"Shut up!" I muttered, turning my head<p>

"Whatever you say Lee-chan~" Gaara laughed, pulling off the last of my clothing, looking at my naked body.

"Don't look…." I whined, covering myself with my arms. Gaara took my hands, kissing them gently as he pushed me back onto the bed.

"Hush… I need you to relax." He said calmly, pushing my bangs with his fingers as his other hand inserted a finger. My body jerked up, as my pain filled cry echoed the room. I felt my body clasp around Gaara's finger as he started moving it around. "I'm going to put another one in." Gaara whispered

"No it will hurt!" I cried, as another finger pushed itself into my small hole. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes as the two fingers wiggled inside me. "Stop!" I cried louder, feeling my muscles begin to soften. I was filled with obscene pleasure as he inserted his third and final finger. I felt him smile down on me as he pulled his fingers out of me. I felt Gaara reach over the table and grab a ribbon. "What are you doing?" I asked, my body still shaking.

"Just hush, my little lotus." Gaara whispered, tying the ribbon around my length.

"I'm not your pet!" I shouted, feeling anger rush through me.

"Of course you're not, Lee-chan." Gaara replied, kissing the top of my member, "I want us to cum together."

"What do you mean together—" I cried out, feeling Gaara begin to enter me.

"It's too big!" I screamed, as Gaara pushed forward, making me swallow more of his length, "STOP, GAARA IT HURTS!" I grabbed a handful of covers hoping this pain would end soon.

"Shhh, you'll feel it." Gaara whispered sweetly, putting his entire length inside of me. "I'll find your pleasure spot." Gaara hit my prostate, I found myself making a sound, I didn't even know I could make. I felt him smirk as he rammed into the same place again, making me shout and moan louder. Gaara continued to thrust into me, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. I barely remember him undoing the ribbon as he came inside of me.  
>"Gaara, don't leave me." I whispered quietly, "Make me yours; I want to be yours…forever." I felt myself collapse onto the bed.<p>

_I remember looking at his worried face, those blue eyes, and his drenched locks that stuck to his forehead. I remember everything… everything except… his…answer._


	4. Chapter 4

The forgotten promise  
>Part 4.<p>

I smiled, the wind brushed against my face as I ran at a steady jog, my feet making just the lightest tap on the pavement outside the school. '_ I hope he comes out soon…/_' Outside was silent, excluding the occasional bird or the distant rumble of a car passing the main road. I slowed my jog, stopping at the school doors.

"He sure is late." I grumbled as I kicked a lonely pebble that was resting at my feet. "Maybe he has work… I should visit him!" "But then again… he might be really busy or in a meeting…" I shook my head furiously, "I can't think like that, Gaara-kun would always be happy to see me!" After debating another a minute a pushed though the iron doors, opening to the large hallway.

Stands of light escaped the curtains that lined the hall, the light showing the tiny dust partials that hung in the air. The vases, filled with roses let out just a light fragrance, the only thing that seemed natural. This school was undoubtedly beautiful, and yet, it didn't seem like true beauty. Yeah, the gold walls and marble floors glistened like a palace, the stained glass windows were quite pretty, but none of them could compete with the roses. Their light red pedals, were prettier then the most expensive glass windows money could buy, and their blood-red thorns, let the roses bloom without fear. They worked together to allow the flower to obtain the purest of beauty.

"Lee?" A voice pushed me out of my thoughts, a rose lay in my hand, it's pedals touching my nose. "Oh, that was you." A girl stood in the hallway, she had blond hair, it set itself in four piggy-tails, here blue eyes, not as beautiful as Gaara's, still held a breathtaking color. "My name is Temari; I am the student council president." The girl gracefully stretched out her arm, taking my hand into hers, "My apologies for not meeting you sooner, my father was in town and I was unable to find you." She was wearing a guy's uniform, the shirt was untucked and her jacket hung loosely around her waist. "Sorry, I guess if you're a little confused about the get-up." Her voice was casual, as if she'd known me her whole life. "I'm not the skirt kind of girl, if you didn't get that yet."

"Temari! Come in here!" a voice called from a room a few doors down. Temari let out an angry sigh as she slid her hand from mine.

"Duty calls." She smiled once more, giving me a lousy salute, "Let's talk again, Kay?" I barely had time to nod before she disappeared into the room. I carefully put the rose back in the vase, being careful not to damage any of the other flowers.

"She was… strange." I resumed my mission, walking towards Gaara's study.

The hallway was strangely quiet, usually there were two security guards at the door.

"Gaaaaarrraa~" A voice purred the room, followed by another moan. I felt my body freeze, my blood run ice cold. My shaking arm lifted, my palm wrapping around the knob. Another moan came from the room as a turned the door's knob.

The sight was worse than the bloodiest murder scene imaginable. Gaara's body was positioned on top of a pink-haired girl, her shirt was off and Gaara's hand rested on her breast. His pants were undone, his boxers clearly showing. The Kazekage turned his head, his eyes flashing anger, as if expecting a guard to be standing the doorway. "I told you to stay out…side…" I didn't know it, but tears were stung down my cheeks, the droplets of water falling silently to the ground. I covered my mouth, as if suppressing a scream, but I knew that no sound would come. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Gaara's gaze dropped from mine, as I backed out of the room, sprinting faster than I have my entire life.

I burst through the iron doors, ignoring Temari's call for me, I felt my feet take heavy steps down the school's road, the sidewalk was abandoned. '_ this is just a bad dream, I'm still sleeping soundly in Gaara's arms. I am still inhaling his sweet scent. _' I lied to myself, I knew it wasn't true, and yet, I felt if I clung onto what little hope I had I wouldn't feel betrayed, but my heart still stung, I wanted to claw it out, I wanted to destroy it, erase every speck of evidence that it existed, this love, I wish it would just disappear. Even though I said this, I knew deep inside, I could never discard my feelings for Gaara, I knew I could never get rid of this love.

I rounded the corner, coming to the park, the sun was setting and the only things there were pigeons.

"You… you fucking said you loved me! YOU SAID I WAS EVERYTHING, YOU PROMISED…" I screamed, tears falling onto the grass, "You promised… never to hurt me, again." The birds took off, the sky was a dark purple, and I was alone, the autumn breeze feeling like ice against my skin. "I hope… YOUR FUCKING HAPPY!"

_  
>Love,<br>People say it's  
>joy,<br>fufilling,  
>They say it's unforgettable,<br>You were my first,  
>My first love,<br>The first to take my virginity,  
>You were my first kiss,<br>And now,  
>You are the second,<br>To make me truly break down,  
>I hope you're happy,<br>Crushing me,  
>My dreams,<br>And my only chance for,  
>This thing people call,<br>Happiness. _  
>~~~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**The forgotten promise**  
>Part 5<p>

I swayed side to side, my feet making clumsy thuds on the sidewalk outside of the school. I could feel my heartbeat echo throughout my body, my head pounding rhythmically alongside with it. _ 'Damnit…everything… is so blurry' _The school appeared as an ocean, the colors all seemed to be meshed together, their patters looking like waves floating in the sky. Even the quietest song of a bird, seemed like a revolting scream, the sun beat down on my already hot face as I wiped sweat from my brow. I felt a cough form in my throat as a familiar voice entered my ears, proceeding to bounce back-and-forth in my brain.

"So, do you want an explanation." His voice came out more of a statement than a question, as I glanced up, barley making out the blurry outline of his body.

"I could care less." I lied, swallowing the cough, as I tried to slink past him. _I… I can't let him see me like this, I refuse to look weak! _

"You weren't at the dorms last night, which is a direct violation of school rules." Gaara extended his arm, making my body hit against it.

"So what, just kick me out… see if I care." I bit my lower lip, I had the urge to collapse in his arms right there and then, beg to be the only one he ever saw, make him promise never to leave me… but that… that would be too selfish.

"Lee! What the hell, you're burning up!" I felt my legs give away under me, as Gaara's arm supported my body weight. "Lee, Damnit, WAKE UP." I heard his voice, his sweet, sweet voice, and yet, my eyelids refused to open, but all the pain went away, the noise, the light… but where… was my… heartbeat….

"CLEAR!" I felt pain ripple throughout my body, as it hunched up, a steady beating sound entered my ears.

"He's back up!" Another one sighed with relief, "Can you hear me?" I felt a hand touch my wrist, it was cold and rugged, nothing like Gaara's. I lifted my eyelids taking all my strength to do such a simple thing. The room was white, a group of doctors crowded around my bed, one was holding a bucket, which she handed to me. At first I was confused, but moments later I was throwing up my guts, my breath came in short gasps as the women handed me a napkin. I lay back as the doctors shuffled out of the room, until only one remained. He pulled up a stool, bringing it over to my bedside.

"Want to tell me why you've stopped eating?" His voice was kind, but stern, as if warningme not to lie.

"What are you talking about…" I grumbled, sitting up and twitting my thumbs under the sheets, "I eat every day."

"Oh really?" The doctor pressed, "I think you're lying to me."

"You…you wouldn't understand." I growled quietly.

"Lay it on me, I bet I can beat it, what, wasn't fast enough, not good enough for a girl?" He let out a small chuckle.

"I don't fucking have enough money to eat." I shouted, "I _WISH _I could care about being good enough, but… but I don't even get _that _much."

"What… what do you mean…" The doctor sounded confused, "how can you not have enough money, you go to Koran Academy…"

"On a scholarship." A barked back, feeling tears form in the corner of my eyes.

"But… you got 15 hundred for living expenses, I've done my research."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I growled, glaring at the doctor's emotionless body.  
>He let out a sigh, "Well if you won't tell me, maybe you would tell the man who brought you in."<p>

"Does he have… red hair…"

"Yeah, red hair, blue eyes, why?" The man seemed confused as I let out a sigh,

"I'll tell you everything… just don't let _him _in here."

The room was dead silent as the doctor slowly closed the door, as if expecting me to back out of what I just said. The click of the hinges echoed the room as the doctor took his rightful place on his seat, folding his hands in his lap. The words came out painfully; this was the first time I actually told someone about what I found out those few years ago. "My mom… she has a heart condition… it started out little at first, like she couldn't keep with me at times when we went jogging… but I was so little, I never gave a second thought of it…." I signed my mother's death certificate… why… why hadn't I noticed sooner. "It wasn't until high school… when I found her in bed, she said it was just a cold, something she would just get over… but she never did…." Her bangs were rugged on her face, drenched in sweat, but all I did was shake it off, like it was nothing. "Then one day, an ambulance took her away… they said she would be fine… but I knew they were lying, doctors don't admit people that are fine…" I still remember, his lying voice, he spoke as if I was a small child. "But, I found out the truth, I overheard them talking about how she was dying, how her only hope was the medicine they had in France… they said it was the only way." They just said she was as good as gone, "30 million dollars, that's how much it takes for the operation… I'm only a kid… but it's my fault, it's my fault she's dying… and it will be my fault when she dies… just because I was too busy… too naive to see… it's all my fault…"

"You… you couldn't have seen that coming!" The doctor replied

"But I could have, I just CHOSE not to!" I screamed, heard the tears hit the covers, making a light tap on the white comforter "Damnit, this is all my fault and you know it!"

The room was dead silent, the doctor got up, his eyes showed pity; I hated that look, the look I got from everyone else. He left the room, leaving me to watch I'm talk to Gaara through the tiny window on the door, the redhead signed a few pieces of paper before coming into the room. He grabbed my hand, tugging me out of the hospital bed. We received many curious looks from other patients and passing nurses. Gaara trudged on, ignoring the stares compliantly, as if no one else existed except the two of us. Gaara pushed the hospital's doors open, and walked up to the limo, he shoved me in the back and followed soon after.

The car's engine started, I felt myself push back to the back of the limo, his eyes had anger, and for the first time in my life, I felt scared… terrified, for my own life. His arm reached over, pulling me into his chest as small droplets fell down my hospital gown. "Damnit Lee… Why… Why didn't you tell me?" I wrapped my shaking arms around his back, gripping his Kazekage robe.  
>"Gaara… I'm so sorry… so very…very sorry…"<p>

_Your sent fills me,_

_Your lips bind me,_

_And you heart completes me,_

_As your heart beat sings with mine,_

_Your lips pressing lightly to my head,_

_Your arms protecting me from everything,_

_I want to stay with you,_

_I want to keep you here,_

_With me…_

_Forever._

Want to know what happed last night, well Here you go!

Le Melissa Special. :3

Gaara stood up, breaking free of Sakura's grip. Lee ran out just seconds before, his footsteps still echoing throughout his office. A rose lay on the floor, blood dripping from the thorns, leaving a stain on the rug.

"Gaara! What is up with you, you're not even hard!" Sakura growled, pressing her bare chest to Gaara's arm, "Please, master, beat me to your heart's content." She let out a moan, as she pressed her body closers to Gaara's. "My body yearns for you."

"Well my body yearns for someone else." Gaara's cold glance set itself upon Sakura. He grabbed his shirt, throwing it on as he stepped towards the door.

"I'll… I'll sue you for rape!" She screamed, her face turning a bright red.

"Knock yourself out, kid." Gaara left the room, leaving Sakura to stand there, alone


	6. Chapter 6

The Forgotten Promise  
>Part 6<p>

I snuggled up next to Gaara, closing my eyes and listening to his steady breathing. It had been a few days since I came out from the hospital, I hadn't mentioned Sakura yet, but I felt the tang in my heart every time I thought about her. But I was happy, content with how we were, I liked being close to Gaara, I loved having his arms wrap around me as we slept together, I tried my best to ignore the envious maids who complained about how needy I was. I wasn't needy, really, I rarely asked for anything… I think they just really don't like me. I turned my body, laying my head under Gaara's chin, putting my ear to his heart.

"Lee, get some sleep." His voice was a hushed whisper, as he laid his hand on my head. I felt a smile cross my face, as I closed my eyes, taking in his sweet smell, and listening to the music of his heart… his heart that belonged to me, or so I thought.

A loud knocking woke us up, Gaara placed his hand on my eyes, blinding me from the rest of the room as I laid my head back down, it was like our secret message, he wasn't ready to get up… and therefore, neither was I. But the knocking continued, getting louder and louder, Gaara sighed angrily.

"I'll be right back." He laid my head down on a pillow. I didn't want to let him leave, but I would wait he'd be back in a minute. Gaara slipped into a robe, and quickly put on his eyeliner before shutting the door quietly behind him. I lay motionless, listening intently as Gaara opened the main door, I heard a thud, and crying.

"Gaara, please, I need you!" A girl's voice yelled in a shrill yell. I tried to ignore it, Gaara wanted me to stay put…but still….

"Quiet your voice." Gaara growled,

"I was okay before when you had one or two pets, but I was always the one you loved the most, then all of a sudden, this stupid new guy comes along, and I'm nothing! He's just a useless whore, I can make you truly happy, I'm the only one who can fill you with _real_ Pleasure!" A slap echoed the hallway, shutting up the girl's voice.

I slipped out of bed, silently opening the door and making my way to the staircase. Gaara stood in front of the one and only Sakura, her skimpy t-shirt and tiny pink mini-skirt hugged her curves, and her pink hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"I love you!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck and crashing her lips against his. Gaara took her arms gently, pushing her away from him.

"Sakura, I am in love, but it's not with you." His voice was quiet, almost comforting, but it seemed so cold as Sakura's tears steamed from her eyes.

"You don't even know what love is." She growled, her hands wrapping into fists, "He's just using you for your money, and you'll come to me, broken and sorry, you'll see." Sakura's eyes darted up to mine, "You're there, aren't you?" She let out a crazed laugh, "You're going to be the one who breaks Gaara's heart, and you're going to ruin his life, just to rise to the top. You don't love him, you _CAN'T _love him, because people only have one true love, and Gaara's heart belongs to me."

I felt my heart beat race, _'I love Gaara… I do… this is love… this has to be love…' _ my arms shook violently as I tried to steady myself on the wall, with little success.

"That's enough." Gaara's voice turned cold, heartless, "Get out of my house."

"Gaara… you love me, you always will love me, don't be fooled by his games." Her voice was sweet as two butlers led her out the door.

I stumbled towards the bedroom; it seemed so far away, like every step I took only made the door move farther . _'She's lying… Gaara loves me… and I love him… she's lying…she has to be lying.' _ Gaara's footsteps raced up the stairs, he folded my arm across his neck.

"Have you been eating?" He pressed, walking quickly towards the kitchen. I shook my head, eating made me sick, so I tried to avoid it as much as possible. "Idiot!" He growled, Gaara grabbed a pill bottle from the counter, setting me down in a chair and handing me the medicine and a glass of water. I quickly swallowed the pill, putting my head in between my knees, sucking in air. The maids' whispers filled the hallway, their snickers echoing in my ears. Gaara placed a plain bagel on the table, as he ran his fingers through my hair. "You should be eating; you know what the doctor said." I nodded, taking a tiny bite of my bagel.

"It hurts…when I eat." I replied, replacing the bagel on the plate, "And I'm not hungry."

"Lee…" Gaara pulled a chair up to mine, tearing a piece of bread from the bagel and placing it in my mouth, "If you want to get better, you have to eat." I nodded again, painfully swallowing the food. "She's wrong, you know." His voice was quiet, almost peaceful as he rubbed my back gently.

"How…how do you know?" I asked, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Lee, I love you. I don't _need_ a reason to love you, you are my other half, without you, I am… broken." Silence filled the room, a comforting stillness, like nothing else matters, as long as Gaara was beside me… nothing mattered.

~~

_ I think…even if I would have dropped dead, that very second, I'd have no regrets, I love you, I love you so much… It hurts._


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten Promise

Part 7

I stumbled about the hallways, trying to ignore the curios stares from my classmates. I pressed my textbooks hard against my chest, their hardness almost like an armored suit, though it didn't divert any of my classmates piercing eyes. I let out a strained sigh, staring awkwardly down at the floor. I began to speed up my stride, almost to the point where I was running through the hallways.

I pushed the large school doors open, slowing my pace as I came to the emptied track field. I dropped my books on the desk, unbuttoning my school jacket as I took in the morning light, the smell of freshly cut grass. I began to jog at a slow pace, taking in the feel of my legs; I hadn't noticed how long it had been since I went out for a good run. I began speeding up, letting the wind whip my bangs against my forehead; it felt as if I was flying, like nothing else existed. I pressed my arms close to my chest going full-sprint around the track coarse. I spread my arms out, twirling around in circles a few times before collapsing on the grass smiling to myself. This was why I ran, this feeling of pure happiness, this self-satisfying feeling of doing something no one else could feel.

"You run quite beautifully Lee."

"Oh! Thanks." I replied, jolting up suddenly, I thought this track field was empty.

I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun by using my hands like a visor. A tall man stood in front of me, his black hair looking almost identical to mine. His wrinkles below his eyes, though deepened by age didn't make him look old…more like wise. He extended a hand towards me. I grasped it, more out of habit then out of pure wiliness... I mean… I don't even know this man.

"I'm Guy-Sensei." He said, but almost as if he read my mind, "I'm the…uh… track coach here."

I looked up at him, nodding my head as if it would make everything less awkward.

"I'm Lee, I'm in class…" He cut me off,

"I already know who you are, son, I know everything there is about you… accepted why you didn't sign up for track."

I bit my lip, glancing down from his eyes, which flickered with both youth and years of teachings. Although I came here because of my track talent… the entering wasn't exactly free… I couldn't afford it….

"I uh… I decided I wanted to focus on my studies this year, anyways track was something my paren-…my mom forced my to do…" I lied, giving myself a mental smack for defacing the name of my own mother.

"Lying isn't something you're good at, kid." His smile looked almost sad, "But I won't push you to do something you don't want to, you're still youthful though, keep in mind, it's your life."

I felt my chest tighten as he turned away, my body seemed to move on its own, grabbing his over-sized 'Koran Academy' sweat shirt.

"I…I can't afford the practices." I spat out, my cheeks Redding almost instantly, I felt like an abandoned puppy, begging to be fed, this was pathetic.

Guy-Sensei's shoulders began trembling under his suspended laughing.

"Just joking!" I shouted, "I just don't want to do track." I felt my cheeks heat up, what would he understand; he probably lives in come high-end penthouse somewhere.

"I'm sorry" He replied, turning around, much to my surprise he had tears in his eyes, "I'm just happy this youth hasn't fallen like the rest!" He grabbed my waist, lifting me into the air, "From today onward, you'll be my precious protégée!"

"But! I just told you I don't have enough money for the practices!" I blurted out, squirming t get out of his tightened grip.

His face went flat, his eyes flickering with just the slightest bit of demonic humor.

" Well have to fix that, wont we?" He asked, tossing me over his shoulder and sprinting towards to the school.

For an old man, he was surprisingly fast, we passed up teachers, who barley gave any notice to us whatsoever. Though my classmates were a different story, some gave me worried looks, others laughed, some glared, but most just stared blankly, like a was a fly on a wall, just waiting to be smashed.

After about 5 minutes of bouncing around on his shoulder we entered a familiar hallway, the way to Gaara's room.

The two receptionists looked like they were going to say something, but after seeing Guy sensei they seemed just to give up, turning back to their work. Sensei threw open the doors, but the room wasn't empty, instead, it was full of men in suits, all of which were looking at us in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"Oh… did we interrupt something?" Guy-sensei asked, looking over the room.

"Nothing important." Gaara's familiar voice filling the room.

"Is…That a student on your shoulder?" A unknown voice asked, though there was more anger in his voice than general concern.

"Uh… Oh yea!" I felt Guy-sensei slid me off of his shoulder until my feet hit the ground, though like a new-born baby, as soon as Sensei stopped holding up my body it dropped like dead weight.

"Let's…not do that again." I replied, closing my eyes and leaning against Guy-sensei's legs.

After the men left, Gaara held out a cup of tea to me and faced Guy.

"Is there a reason you barged in here…not that I'm complaining." He lifted the cup to his lips…his perfect lips.

"I want Lee to join the track team." Sensei admitted, "He has the kind of natural talent and perseverance to become a national runner."

"Well isn't that up to him to decide?" Gaara asked, looking over at me.

"Well he has already decided he _couldn't_ because of financial issues."

Gaara looked at me, and I nodded to his unasked question.

"I see…" He replied, setting his glass down, "How much is it, I'll pay for it."

Me and Guy-sensei looked up at the same time, our jaws dropped in plain awe.

"What? Is there a problem?"

"No not at all! He'll be required to be at practices from 4:00 to 8:00 every day, though weekends have a different schedule…"

I sat quietly on Gaara's couch, I missed the rest of the day's classes… my teachers would be less than thrilled. His study was crowded in papers, most left half-way finished or not worked on at all, it smelled like him, that was the first thing I noticed the first time I was here. Gaara was working at his desk, tapping his pen on the hard surface to a non-existent beat.

"Okay, break time." He reported, shoving his papers to the side of his desk and walking over to me.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, sitting next to me and pulling me onto his lap.

"Nope…just…thanks." I replied, resting my head contently on his shoulder.

He laughed slightly, turning his head and kissing me on my forehead, "I told you before; I'd do anything to make you happy."

I smiled, digging my head deeper into his cloak, it smelled so intoxicating, he was so perfect, just…amazing.

_I feel myself thinking about you, every moment, of everyday, because thinking that you'll be there for me, whenever I need you, makes it so much easier to smile._


End file.
